Ask That Question Again, If you Want To Know
by FHe123
Summary: Hermione had a crush on Harry since the troll incident but what if she thinks she will never have a chance with him but what if she thought wrong. Time of the Yule Ball, one-shot


**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK Rowling. This fanfic is solely for entertainment purposes**

Ask that Question Again

It was the night of the Yule Ball and Hermione hoped she wasn't overdressed for the ball. She was standing in front of a mirror all alone in her dorm room. She was mesmerized by what she saw in the mirror. The pink dress robe hugging her body and the flare gown fell down at her feet like a smooth waterfall.

She thinks she looks nice for a nerdy bookworm. But she also thinks it isn't good enough for THE HARRY POTTER, the most popular and wanted boy of the century.[ wanted in a good way if you know what I mean ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡). ] And she just ponders, out of all the gorgeous women in the school like Cho Chang, Daphne Greengrass, Hannah Abbott etc. Why would he choose an ugly nerdy bookworm as his date but of course she knows the answer to the that question. She always had a crush on Harry since the troll incident and always wanted him to notice her. But the day he noticed her became a reality a week after the Yule Ball was announced.

-— FLASHBACK —-

Hermione's POV

"Mr. Potter a word please" Professor Mcgonagall called out

Harry looked at me but i just shrugged and told him I'll wait for him outside the classroom.

I walked out the classroom and just waited for Harry. After around 5 minutes Harry walked out the classroom with a shocked looked present on his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked him worriedly

"As a Triwizard Champion i should open the ball by taking the first dance. I don't know how to dance Hermione!"

"Well… I wish you luck on finding a date and learning how to dance."

As I was about to leave Harry grabbed my arm and asked," Hermione wait! Could you maybe give me some extra lessons on dancing?"

"Of course Harry, just tell me when and where and I'll be there to help you"

"Really!? Great! Then i will meet you tomorrow same time outside the library, Thank You so much for helping!"

The next morning as I was approaching the library I saw Harry running to me.

We greeted each other and Harry dragged me to a place called The Room of Requirements.

"How do you know of this room Harry?"

"Oh, I just asked Dobby to help me look for a room where we can practice our dancing and he just brought me to this room."

—— One Week later ——

Hermione's POV

For the past week that we have been practicing it was the happiest moment of my life. I felt like I was a princess in the arms of a prince as we were dancing. But sadly all good things must come to an end and today was our last dancing session.

'Oh how I wish Harry will ask me to the ball' I chuckled at that thought 'He will never choose an ugly nerdy bookworm as his date, NOBODY WOULD,I would just embarrass him'

As our session ended Harry thanked me and as I was about to go to the bathroom to weep, Harry grabbed my arm and stopped me. O turned around to look at him and asked

"What is it Harry?"

"You look sad Hermione. Are you okay?" 'Oh crap did he notice'

"Don't worry Harry, I'm fine, nothing to worry about" I insisted

"Well..if you insist" Harry replied. 'SAFE!!!' I thought to myself

"So what do you need Harry?" I asked

"Well… I have a date in mind..." 'Is it possible that he is going to ask me' I thought to myself so my hopes were up but... "...and I want you to confirm for me if she is a good date" Harry finished. 'Oh nevermind, got my hopes up for nothing, should have listened to the whole thing first, I knew it I'm no good'

"Well who is it?" I replied to him

" Try to guess who it is. She is smart, she is gorgeous, has the most amazing smile and the most beautiful pair of eyes." Harry said

'Let's see, so she is smart, probably from Ravenclaw, but she is also beautiful according to Harry, so maybe it might be Cho Chang. Of course he is going to ask Cho Chang she is so much better than me' I thought to myself

"Is it Cho Chang?" I asked

" No" he replied

"Then who?" I asked

" Guess again"

After a few more minutes of thinking i told him " Daphne Greengrass?"

"What!? No!!" Harry replied with a shocked tone

"Fine! Just tell me who it is" I replied to him with an irritated voice

"Well I'm just saying but the girl I'm planning to asked to the ball is also the girl I love" 'Well great now I really have no chance with him' I thought to myself.

"Hermione, the person I'm asking to the ball and the person I love is you, Hermione"

I stood there shocked and frozen from what I heard

"What did you say?" I asked for confirmation

"Will you go to the ball Hermione?"

'Kyaaaaaahhhhh!!! He asked me to the ball!!! But wait the person he is asking to the ball is also the person he likes, so does that mean he lov——'

"What's your answer?" Harry asked as he broke my line of thoughts.

"Well, Mr. Potter you'll have to ask me again if you want to know my answer"

"Ms. Hermione Jean Granger would you go the ball with me?"

I flung myself to him and shouted "YES!!!!"

—- END OF FLASHBACK —-

Hermione's POV

As my flashback ended, I noticed it was almost time for the ball. I rushed out of my dorm room and proceed to the ballroom. As I approached the stairway to the ballroom i heard gasps and I saw lots of eyes of shock and amazement on me.

I looked around to find my date and so the eyes of my date which were beautiful emerald green eyes. I smiled at him and he approached me. He kneeled down, grabbed my hand kissed it and stood back up and told me,

"You look amazing Hermione."

"So do you Harry" I replied to my date

I thought back to my fond memories of me and Harry and I think this might be the best memory I will have with him so far.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ron on the table all alone already chowing down food. 'That's what he get for insulting me, looks like his date is food' I thought to myself but my line of thoughts were broken as Harry grabbed my arm to begin the first dance.

—— After the Triwizard Champions Opening Dance ——

Harry and I sat down on a table resting from the dance.

"Hermione" Harry called out

"Yes Harry?" I replied

"I have another question" he said with worry on his face

"What is it Harry" I asked him noticing his worried face and held his hand without even noticing

I notice Harry hesitating a bit

"Its okay Harry you can ask me anything" I told him and I saw that what I said was able to relax him a bit

"W-w-would y-you b-be m-my g-g-girlf-friend a-after the b-b-ball is over?"

I smiled at him as he said that and I told him with a smile

"Well, Mr. Potter you'll have to ask me that question again after the ball is over, if you want to know my answer"

— END —


End file.
